


Not alone

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Post Season 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: She couldn’t get the voice of Barb’s mom out of her head.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

She couldn’t get the voice of Barb’s mom out of her head. “Where is she?! Why can’t you find her?! Why would she run away, why wouldn’t she tell us what was wrong, I don’t understand…” At that point the words had been drowned out by loud sobbing.

Hopper hadn’t said anything, not even the usual “We’re doing everything we can”. Because the truth was that they hadn’t done everything they could (she should have left with her, she why hadn’t she just gone with her when Barb had asked?), and now there was nothing that could be done anymore.

Nancy had wanted to scream: “She didn’t run away, Barb would never run away, she’s dead, dead, dead! She’s rotting away in some other world that is dark and scary and full of monsters and it’s all my fault, my fault, my fault…”

“-cy. Nancy.” Someone touched her shoulder. As she looked up, she stared right into Jonathan’s concerned face. “Are you okay?” he asked.

On the other side of the table Steve had leaned so far over his plate he had gotten tomato sauce on one of his expensive shirts. That’s going to be a bitch to get out, she thought dimly. “Yeah, you okay, Nance?” he asked, matching Jonathan’s expression.

She took a shuddering breath. “It’s nothing.”

Steve raised an eyebrow while Jonathan just looked at her. She couldn’t fool any of them. The thought filled her with a mixture of dread and relief.

“Do you want to go home?” Jonathan asked.

She shook her head. “No, I can’t, I have Math, and you two have chemistry”, Steve groaned, “and I need to finish my assignment for biology and I need to talk to Mr. Jones about that test I missed and…” Her voice was growing shakier with each word until she just trailed off.

“There’s no one home at my place”, Jonathan said after a moment of silence, “Mom’s working and Will’s at school.”

“Okay”, she whispered.

“Okay?” Steve asked.

She nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

As they piled into Jonathan’s old Ford with her in the passenger seat and Steve in the middle of the back seat (leaving Steve’s car on the parking lot), she thought: “I’m not alone.”

It was a nice thought.


End file.
